A little SasuNaru oneshot
by Otaku Teme
Summary: what happens when Naruto shows up for training with a hat and baggy pants? Why is he acting so strangely? Well Sasuke Uchiha is determined to figure out why. See what happens when he figures out why.  I suck at summaries!


Hey guys. I just felt like posting a one-shot cause I got nothing better to do. So enjoy and please leave a review.

Disclaimer: Otaku Teme does NOT own Naruto. Sadly… All rights go to Kishimoto-sama!

(Sasuke POV)

Where was the dobe? It was unusual for him to late. That was Kakashi's thing. Speaking of Kakashi,

"Yo."

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura screeched

I cringed and covered my ears. God, that girl was annoying. Kakashi laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck,

"You see, I was on my way here when I passed by a lake. And on the shore there was this dolphin-…"

I interrupted him,

"So you were with Iruka-sensei*?"

He smiled, I think, and laughed

"So you figured it out?"

"It's not that hard Kakashi-sensei. Dolphins don't live in lakes…"

He rubbed the back of his neck again before he looked around

"Where's Naruto?"

"IM RIGHT HERE!" Came a loud voice from behind me

I spun around and saw Naruto running full speed towards us. I quickly side-stepped out of the way as he rushed right by me. When I got a clear look at him I noticed that he was wearing a hat and different pants than usual. They looked…baggier?

"Oi, Dobe. What's up with the hat?"

He stiffened for a moment before letting out a fake laugh patting the hat gently,

"Ah, Teme*. My h-hair is…messy. So I j-just grabbed a hat!"

Huh? That's odd. He sounded nervous almost defensive. What's wrong with him? I shrugged it off and blamed it on his stupidity. I turned to face Kakashi.

"So Kakashi-sensei. What is our mission today?"

"Oh! Today you don't have a mission but we will be sparing amongst ourselves"

I nodded

"Naruto you and Sasuke are sparing but don't get carried away, either of you. Sakura you will be with me since you are the weakest"

She pouted but went with him anyways. Thank god. I turned back to look at the blonde boy who was shifting around uncomfortably. What was wrong? For a brief moment I wondered if it had anything to do with his odd clothes this morning. I decided to figure out for myself. I made sure he was looking at something besides me before quickly teleporting behind him. He heard the 'poof' of my smoke cloud as I reappeared. He was about to spin around and face me when I grabbed his hat, pulling on it lightly. He froze in mid-turn and threw both hands to his head and gripped mine tightly.

"NO! Sasuke p-please don't!"

I raised a dark brow. It was just messy hair. If it was that bad then he could wet it in the river and fix it. Why did he sound so desperate and terrified.

"Please Sasuke! I-I'm begging you! PLEASE let my h-hat alone!"

He sounded like he was on the brink of tears. That just made me want to see what he trying so desperately to hide even more. Even he should know that.

I grasped the fabric tighter and pulled _hard_. The fabric flew from between his hands and mine and landed further down the bridge. I heard him let out a rather undignified squawk before his hand clutched what it seemed was his hair. He spun around to face me and I saw his blue eyes searching for a way out. Oh no way. I was seeing what he was hiding under his hands.

I reached my arms out and grabbed his hands within my own. He gasped I noticed that there _were_ tears in the corner of those blue eyes. For a brief moment I felt a slight pang of guilt over what I was doing to the blonde boy but it quickly passed. I wrenched his small hands away from his blonde hair and immediately looked up at what he was hiding. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped.

"N-Naruto are t-those…"

I sat at the base of a tree still in slight shock. Naruto had light orange, almost blonde fox ears. His normal human ears were gone and these had come in their place. They flicked every so often and I found myself transfixed on the movement. They were 100% real. But wait, there was something even _better_. Naruto also had a fox tail of the same color as his ears. Naruto was currently playing with said tail. Running his hands through the coarse fur. I turned my attention to his face. He was worrying his bottom lip with canines that I now noticed were longer than usual by about an inch. I kept on thinking that he was going to split his lip open like that.

I sighed and rubbed a hand over my face trying to clear my thoughts.

"W…When did this happen?"

He blushed lightly and looked away

"Um…I guess l-last night…I just sorta w-woke up and l-looked this way"

He was still stuttering even though I had already revealed his secret. He was fidgety aswell. Did his personality change have to do with the new appendages? Suddenly an idea came to me.

"Dobe*. How can you not know when you suddenly got fox ears and a tail? Baka*"

If I treat him like normal it might change his personality back to normal. I had thought it would work very well but what I wasn't expecting was to see tears well up in those azure eyes and for him to begin sobbing…loudly. My eyes widened and I cursed mentally. What did I do now? I had a sobbing Naruto with fox appendages on my hands.

I got up and walked carefully over to the blonde. He was scrubbing furiously at his eyes with his small hands but the tears continued to pour down. That's when I noticed that Naruto was smaller. Like his _whole body_ had _shrank_. My brows furrowed but I passed off the thought for now. The blubbers coming from the blonde actually made me feel guilty. Tentatively, I wrapped my arms around the blonde. Immediately, small tan arms encircled my waist and a mop of blonde hair and two pointy ears were buried into my chest as he cried. I pulled him a little closer wondering about my uncharacteristic act of kindness.

About twenty minutes later…

Naruto had calmed down and we had sat down on the bridge's wooden plank. Kakashi and Sakura wouldn't be back for another 25 minutes so that gave me plenty of time to question the blonde. Granted he didn't start crying again.

I shuddered at the thought.

A sobbing Naruto just wasn't…right. I looked down at the boy and was shocked, _shocked_, to see that he was asleep. His head resting on my shoulder. I blinked, then blinked again, and then a third time. He had fallen _asleep_? I rolled my obsidian eyes and looked at his tan face more closely. Yes, every part had shrank. But it looked like his eyes had stayed the same size. They looked large on his small face. I saw blonde fringe brushing his cheeks and bothering him in his sleep. Not wanting him to wake up and throw another fit I went to brush it away carefully. But, my eyes widened when my hand came into contact with his cheek. His skin..it…it was…

It was baby soft.

I found myself captivated by the patch of tan flesh. It had no callouses and no rough patches on it. I moved my hand lower, closer to his chin and felt that there was no beginning hairs of facial hair. Had every part of him taken a few steps back? What was going on? I moved back up and went right past his cheek into his hair.

I ran my hand through blonde locks, it was soft as well. When I got close to it, an ear twitched. I ran a finger up it and it fluttered under my ministrations. I left the ear alone moving my hand to his bangs. I pushed the out of his eyes and I ran my hand on his cheek again. I felt blonde eyelashes graze my fingers and I froze. He looked up at me from half-lidded eyes and suddenly I felt myself drawing closer to his face. I felt the heat off of his cheeks but he didn't try to stop me.

Then it happened…

I pressed my lips against his.

They were soft, like the rest of him, but they were a bit rough from him worrying his lip earlier. I felt those blonde eyes pass quickly over my eyelids signalling that his eyes had shot open. I pressed harder against his lips and he gasped. I toke that as an opportunity to part his lips fully with mine. He tasted like Ramen but that was no surprise but under that he tasted…sweet. It was unexpected because I had never seen Naruto eat sweets. Normally I hated sweets with a passion but this…this was intoxicating.

I heard a gasp from somewhere along the bridge and quickly pulled away in surprise. I whipped my head in the direction of the sound and saw Sakura holding her mouth with tears in her eyes and Kakashi looked…smug? No, Kakashi looked like he had knew this would happen all along. I narrowed my eyes at him. I heard a whine below me. I looked down at Naruto who had his head in my lap now and had tears in his eyes again. Oh no. I had upset him again.

He reached out his arms to me and I bent down slightly to ask him what he wanted. I was surprised when he wrapped said arms around my neck and pulled me down to his lips. My eyes widened before the closed, losing myself in the kiss.

When I pulled away I noticed that his ears and tail were gone. Also, he was normal size again.

"Naruto…what happened to you?"

He blushed and scratched the back of his head in a nervous manner,

"W-Well…you see Sasuke. I…I like you…a lot. I might even be in love with you. And I know you like me and all…but…"

He trailed off but I had heard enough already. I grabbed his face between my palm and pressed my lips against his again, whispering something against his lips that made him sob. But this time for joy.

"_I love you…usuratonkachi_*_"_

Thats the end! I really liked this one-shot. So please leave me a review and tell me what YOU thought of it. :D

*Usuratonkachi: Useless moron/Useless idiot

*Teme: Bastard

*Dobe: Dead last

*Baka: Idiot/ Moron

*Okay, Iruka means dolphin so if Kakashi was helping a "dolphin" it means he was…well…"with" Iruka :3.


End file.
